Many juvenile products, such as bouncy seats and swings, include motors or other actuators for imparting a stimulation pattern in the form of a motion or vibration pattern that is enjoyable to the juvenile occupant. Such juvenile products typically have a limited number of preprogrammed motion or vibration patterns and/or speeds that the juvenile's caregiver can select through an interface on the juvenile product. Simple juvenile products have one motion pattern (e.g., back and forth swinging) at one or a couple different speeds. More sophisticated juvenile products have more preprogrammed motion patterns, with each having a number of different possible speed settings. For example, the mamaRoo® swing from Thorley Industries, d/b/a 4moms, is a swing with five different preprogrammed motion patterns, each selectable in one of five different speeds. The caregiver can select the desired preprogrammed pattern and speed combination through a control panel on the base of the swing.